Forbidden X Over OTP
by Emono
Summary: A Don/Eric Delko crossover. Ranges from G-M, slash, fluff, M/M, angst, all that usual stuff.


**Title**: More Forbidden X-Over OTP: A Don/Eric prompt story

**Prompts**: 10 Prompts I took from an 100-prompt list

**Author**: Emono

**Fandom**: CSI: Miami and NY x-over

**Rating**: PG-17

**Pairing**: Don/Eric

**AuthorNote**: I was just going to stop at one prompt story per pairing, but Don and Eric wouldn't leave me alone and I had to write another

**Warnings**: Some slash, some bottoming, evil Danny, but some fluff thrown in.

**Disclaimer**: I may give my heart to CSI, but I am only aloud to play with the characters

**1. Blood; pain**

Eric stood before the mirror, head tilted to the side to expose the healing cuts and bruised skin. Don appeared suddenly through the door, approaching him from behind and reaching up to gingerly touch his jaw.

"See what happens when I leave you alone?" the New York drawl was whispered straight into the Cuban's ear, making his eyes flutter shut "You go out, help someone, and then get the hell beat out of you trying to uncover a chop-shop. You're too good babe."

"I know, I'm a saint" Eric opened his eyes, seeing the smile on his lover's face "Thanks for coming down, though."

"Mac mentioned you were beat up and I flipped" Don ran an eye down the shirtless form of his lover, spotting each bruise and mark. The Cuban's ribs were still bandaged, but he had made some recovery the past three days. Flack had come down from New York that long ago, forcing his boyfriend to stay at home and take some time off.

Eric smirked as he watched the man's eyes, "Like what you see?"

Don's eyes snapped back up to the man's face, "You know I do...but these marks are freakin' me out."

"The doctor said I can finally take the bandages off" Eric pointed out, fingering the white gauze gingerly "I can finally take a full shower without hurting myself."

"And I..." Don leant in, kissing a trail up a tan neck "...have to get back to New York."

"Today?" Eric whined, reaching up and lacing his fingers with the other man's over his hip "One more day, please?"

"No deal, Mac wants me back, the other cops annoy him too much" Don pulled away reluctantly "Now take off those bandages, let's see how they healed."

Eric nodded, reaching down and peeling off the tape along his ribs. Don helped with the tape along the back, pulling it away along with the gauze. The bandage fell to the floor, curling slightly on the tiles. The skin beneath was a bit yellow-tinged, but it seemed fine.

"Good" Don reached up, skidding his fingertips across the skin "Does it hurt?"

"There's a little ache, but not much" Eric winced when his lover poked harder "Ok, ow!"

Don made a face, "You'll still have to take it easy."

"You know..." Eric turned, curling his fingers into the soft hair along the back of his lover's neck "Since I'm better, and you're leaving-"

"No" Don narrowed his eyes "Eric, do you wanna hurt yourself?"

"No" Eric pouted, leaning in "Come on, Donnie...just a quick good-bye fuck?"

Don almost gave in, _almost_, when his lover mouthed hot kisses along his jaw.

Don seized the man's wrist, pushing him away and glaring, "Take a shower, I'll wait until you get out."

"But-"

But Don was already out the door, disheartening the Cuban.

**2. Support**

(Continuance of _Blood; pain_)

Don made sure he heard the shower running before he acted, he didn't want Eric to catch him doing this. He rifled through his lover's stuff, digging into the pockets of discarded jeans and opening up drawers. He didn't know where Eric kept his wallet...

There, half-hidden under a CSI hat, was a bit of brown leather.

Don flipped the hat off the wallet, picking it up and opening it. There was about twenty bucks left in the wallet, and Don knew his lover had already been to the bank.

"Marisol..." Don muttered, knowing his pretty Cuban's sister took up a lot of his money. Marisol was a good woman, a _sick _woman who desperately needed her brother's care. But Don knew that Eric needed to take care of himself first, there wasn't much food in the cabinets and no take-out containers to be found anywhere.

Biting his lip, Don cast a last look toward the shower before pulling out his own black leather wallet. Thankfully he had pulled his last check before coming to Miami, and was full-up on hundreds.

"You'll thank me later, Eric" Don pulled six new bills from his wallet, slipping them into the brown leather and hoping beyond hope that the Cuban didn't realize what he had done until it was too late and he was back in New York. Thinking of the ways Eric had tried to brush off his lack of food in the house, Don shrugged and added another hundred in there.

"Babe?" Eric called from inside the bathroom.

The raven haired man quickly put his own wallet away, then slid the hat back over his lover's wallet.

"What is it sweets?" Don walked towards the bathroom, slapping on a stupid grin "You need me to wash your back for you?"

**3. The years gone past**

(Continuance of _Support_)

It seemed like a normal day in New York, it was kinda chilly and Don was waiting around on Danny to produce his results so he could go out and hunt down someone. He was leaning on the chrome table, watching Messer mess with the skin fragments and listened to him prattle on about something or other.

Chatter seemed to work it's way into the Trace Lab, a low white noise from the outside. Danny glanced up, eyes going wide behind his too-cute glasses.

Don scoffed, "What is it, Dan? Old flame throwing a fit?"

"Uh, no...a current one" Danny flushed up to his roots, turning back to him and looking frightened "_Your_ current one."

Don looked up, alarmed when he saw his Cuban walking briskly down the hallway right towards the lab. Eric looked pissed, eyes flaming and fists clenched.

"Sweets?" Don straightened up when his boyfriend threw open the door "What are-"

"We need to talk" Eric growled out, his jaw clenched so hard his lips barely moved with the words "Now."

Don gaped, "But-"

"Now!" the shout echoed off the walls, surrounding them and shaking Danny so badly he almost dropped his test tube.

Don gestured to the blonde, "Danny, page me when you're done, kay?"

The man nodded quickly, "Sure, Flack, anything."

"You, come with me" Don seized his boyfriend by his upper arm, dragging him out of the lab and down the hall. It took a minute, but he soon found a door that opened up to an abandoned smoking area that was closed in (they would need privacy.) Don all but threw the Cuban down the stairs, but Eric kept his foot and his wrathful glare right on him.

Don put his hands on his hips, "What is it, Eric? What could I have possibly done here in New York to piss you off this bad?"

"Seven hundred dollars, Flack?" Eric's lips twisted into a scowl "_Seven hundred_ dollars?!"

Don cursed his lover's hot-blood, "It's not what you-"

"You think I need your pity? That I'm some _charity_ case?" Eric barked, pride wounded and hurt shining just beneath all the Cuban rage "I don't need your fuckin' money, Flack!"

"Eric, please, just listen" Don tried to go for a 'coo', but he always came off harder than he intended to "I know Marisol takes a lot of care, and you do it so well. But did you ever think, that if all your time goes into her...who would take care of you?"

"_I_ would!" Eric stomped his foot like a petulant child, pointing at himself "I've been taking care of myself for _years_. I don't need a God-damn babysitter!"

It was Don's turn to get angry, "Like hell you don't! You've gotten so _thin_, Eric! I worry about you all the time. If you're eating today or buying your sister pot, or if decided to skip a meal in place of a case. You can't keep doing this, Eric, you need help!"

"No I don't!" Eric came at him, and the taller man seized the fist that was aimed at his face. He threw the Cuban into the wall, pinning him with his body and keeping his fight to a minimum "Let me go, damn it Flack! I don't need help, I can take care of myself!"

"Will you shut up and let me take care of you!?" Don bellowed, keeping his boyfriend pinned hard into the wall "I _want_ to, Eric! Just let me!"

"No! No..." Eric still fought, but he ended up burying his head in the other man's shoulder and letting tears slip "Don...God, I've b-been on my own for so long, I don't know how to let go..."

"Sh-sh, babe...sweetheart" Don kissed every bit of his lover's face he could reach, along his hair and temple "I just want to take care of you, Eric."

"I know" Eric clawed at the man's shoulder, melting into the man and letting himself be coddled "Thank you."

Don pulled away a bit, seizing the other's face in his hands and connecting their eyes. Tears shimmered off tan cheeks, and Don couldn't help but lean in and kiss them away.

"You know I love you Eric, so let me help" Don gave a smile "Please?"

Eric nodded helplessly, "You're not...not going to use this against me, right?

Don tisked, "You know me better than that, babe, I would never."

The Cuban slipped his arms around the other's neck, bringing him into a kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply kissing and pressed close.

"Wait..." Don pulled away, brow creased "How did you get up here?"

"H...may not know where I am?" Eric bit the side of his lip, having the decency to look guilty "I kinda came in a hurry, I wasn't thinking."

Don tried, shoulders shaking with his effort, but he couldn't hold back his laughter. Eric soon joined in, both breathless and disbelieving of their screwed up relationship.

**4. Heaven and/or Hell**

Don Flack hated New York, yet he stayed. Deep down, he must have been some form of masochist, this he was sure of. He could leave, go down to Miami and live with his boyfriend, but he had been reluctant and the chance still stood in the back of Horatio and his Chief's minds. New York was Hell, but Miami had the humidity to rival it.

But there were times when he got his reprieve from Hell, a taste of Heaven right in his apartment. Those were the times Eric came up to visit, reveling in the time with his lover and the cooler temperature. New York spoiled him once a month, and Don loved to help.

But after a reluctant good bye at the airport, Don was left with his Hell and a sour taste in his mouth.

**5. Wishing well; wishing fountain**

Eric was just laying around his apartment, lethargic and kinda missing his lover. The phone went off on the coffee table, and the Cuban hesitated only slightly before answering.

"Delko here."

"_Hey, sweets, miss me?_" Eric smiled at the New York drawl over the speaker.

"You know I do" Eric stood from the couch "What's up?"

"_Nothin' much_" Don had a bit of mirth in his voice "_Just calling, wishing you well, wanting you to look out your window._"

The Cuban opened his mouth to protest, but a flash outside his window caught him. Eric went over, pulling back his curtain to see a sleek black car parked in front of the building. There, waving excitedly, was Don Flack dressed casual and smiling like a loon.

Eric dropped the phone, racing down to the street.

Over the speaker you could still here, "_I knew you'd be surprised but- Oh! Oof...hey babe, there you-...mmm, damn..._"

**6. Switching places**

Danny Messer was the first to meet Eric at the airport in New York, looking friendly and apologetic for Don's absence. But Eric knew the moment those innocent eyes flashed with something dark, it was a load of crap. Somehow Danny got him into a coffee shop, putting him in a corner seat and pouring liquid sweetness down his throat. The other didn't drink his, but stared at him from across the small table and leaning in.

//Holy hell// Eric thought suddenly, eyes going wider //It's like I'm being interrogated...I haven't been on this side of an interrogation in a long time.//

"So..." Danny's voice hardened, emo glasses being shed to show the seriousness etched in his face "You've been with Don for a good couple months. It looks like it's gettin' serious between the two of you, I'm happy...really. But I have ta' know, Officer Delko, what are your intentions with him?"

"My _intentions_?" Eric tried to smile it off "I'm in love with him, there's no doubt."

"Of course" but Danny didn't sound convinced "But Don was married, he was in love with Aidan. She was a good woman, and you seem fine...but don't think you're not being compared to her."

Something struck sour in Eric's chest, "Don...is comparing me to her?"

Danny's eyes softened at the Cuban's defeated tone, "No...the rest of us are."

"You have no fuckin' right, Messer" anger flared up, hot blood pumping "If Don thinks I'm good enough for him, then I am. If not, it's between us."

Danny broke out into a smile, laughing almost madly into his hand.

"Ah, Delko" Danny sounded friendly again "I'm gonna like you."

Eric deflated, he hated this side of the interrogation table.

**7. Before then, but after that**

Don never considered himself a 'bottom' guy, he was pretty dominate. He was from New York, damn it, he was supposed to be tough. Before he met Eric Delko, he hadn't even let a woman ride him. Nope, no bottoming for Don Flack...

But after a particularly hot night clubbing in Miami, Don found himself being pushed into Eric's bed with the other climbing on top of him. He couldn't protest, not when he was pinned against the headboard...hungry hands ripping away his shirt, sharp teeth nipping along his neck.

"Relax, Donnie..." Eric murmured hotly, skilled fingers unsnapping and dipping into the fly of his lover's pants "Let me take care of you, baby."

Don couldn't answer, but he let himself be dominated. Eric was his whole life, if he couldn't give in for him...then he couldn't commit himself completely.

Later, with strong hands spreading his thighs and a sweet tongue tangled with his own, Don knew he fuckin' loved this man.

Don gave in, "Do it, sweets."

**8. Common interests**

"What could they possibly have in common?" Speed grumbled to his boss, watching Don Flack chat Eric up with a cute smile.

"Well, Tim..." Horatio tried to bite back a smile "Before they met each other, they were both ladies men and had multiple girlfriends."

Speed glared at the red head, but couldn't really say he was wrong.

**9. Façade**

"I'm tired of hiding."

Those were the first words Eric heard when he flipped open his cell phone, a little surprised but not really. He made his way to the lab, locking himself in and giving his lover his full attention.

Eric leaned against the table, "What are you talking about, Don?"

"You know very well" the New Yorker sounded gruff, anxious "We've put on this...this..."

"Façade? Act?" Eric offered "Rouse?"

"_Whatever_ it is, I'm sick of it" Don bit out "I'm tired of treating you like a dirty secret, we're not doing anything wrong."

Eric bit his lip, "I don't think Mac or H..."

"Fuck Mac and Horatio!" Don barked, the Cuban pulled the phone away from his ear and winced as his boyfriend's voice carried "I won't live a lie anymore, Eric!"

"Ok, ok" Eric cooed "_Torpe, me amor_...I'm with you, okay?"

Don paused, "...uh, really? You'll come out with me?"

"I'll tell everyone if you do" Eric smiled a bit "It's gonna be fun to see their reactions."

Don gave a snort, " 'Fun' is not the word I'd use, babe."

**10. Long walk**

Miami wasn't known for it's gorgeous parks, nothing like New York. But Don found it suitable just the same, giving him and his lover some public-privacy to talk. Don had come down on Eric's day off, ready to discuss what they had talked about over the phone about a week ago.

"Mac wasn't surprised, Aiden just smiled at me. The Chief scoffed at me and told me it was about time, but to keep it to myself with the rest of the PD" Don started, eating his banana-flavored shaved ice "Hawkes couldn't stop laughing, and Sid was just happy I discovered myself...then gave me an address of a great kink shop. Stella is a bit homophobic though, did you know?"

Eric shrugged, "I didn't peg her as the type."

Don slipped him a sly grin, "Oh, and Danny thinks your cute and he's jealous."

"Ah" Eric nodded, licking the cherry ice from his lips "I pegged him right then."

"So..."

"Horatio doesn't think it will interfere with my work, but he's gonna call Mac anyways" Eric hurriedly licked the flavoring dripping down his paper cone before continuing "I don't think Alexx could be happier that I 'got a me a good man', as she put it. Ryan was pretty shocked, but Calleigh wants to get a tape of us having sex."

Don chuckled, taking his free hand lacing their fingers. They were pretty alone in the park, an old couple on a bench a while back and some girls were playing double-Dutch in the grass. So Eric really didn't care, but squeezed the digits.

"You don't regret it?" Don inquired, biting the inside of his lip.

"Nah, _amor_" Eric replied truthfully "I'm pretty happy, I feel better. You?"

Don didn't even hesitate, "I kinda wish I hadn't told Stella."

**End**


End file.
